


Whisper It Softly (A Trainwreck)

by NotVerified



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Derogatory Language, JD Michael, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Stealing, Violence, offensive words, street! michael, super brief mentions of non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerified/pseuds/NotVerified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is a seventeen year old boy who spends most of his days outside in a shitty part of town, just striving to survive. He's doing fine on his own, until he meets a heavily tattooed man with four boyfriends, now things have gotten shaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take It One Day At a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is 17, Geoff is 34, Jack's 32, Ryan's 29, Gavin's 25, Ray's 22.  
> There isn't any technical under aged dating, but age differences are a thing I should warn against I guess? 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you'd like.  
> http://madcowedgar.tumblr.com/

Michael ran a hand through his russet colored mop of curls, eyeing the bag of chips on a shelf in the gas station with a contemplative expression. He had a dollar and two more in the form of change, the bag was 2.50, and the water bottle was 1.25. He’d found bits and pieces of the cents on the street and another dollar had been given to him by a random elderly man, who told him not to spend it on drugs. Michael had tried to nicely inform him that he didn’t think drugs cost a dollar but “Thanks for the money anyway.” 

He’d probably have more money, if he begged like the other runaways, except Michael wasn’t a runaway; not really, though you’d assume it with his ratty clothing and matted hair. He had a home, and if he ever felt like sacrificing his well-being for a good night’s rest he went back. The problem was, he knew he had a way out, he could call Child Services and they’d whisk him off into a home for the half a year he had until he turned eighteen. 

What he didn’t have was a reason to, he was practically living on the streets now anyway and he didn’t really want to have to go through the warped system and asshole kids who thought they had it worse than anyone else. Besides, it wasn’t so bad, and even when he was as young as eight and nine he could remember spending nights in the local neighborhood playground, curled up on the slide for one of the mothers to find in the morning.

“Son, can I help you with something?” The store clerk questioned, and Michael could tell the man was immediately suspicious. 

“No.” Michael responded immediately, huffing and grabbing the water from the shelf because apparently cold water cost you ten cents more. “Here.” He muttered, sliding past a heavily tattooed man and setting the water down on the counter. He started pulling out the change and the dollar, counting it up in his head. 

“This all?” The store clerk asked with a disbelieving inflection to it. He was an older man, probably in his late forties with cold eyes and a nonexistent smile.

“Yeah?” Michael responded, furrowing his brows and setting down the change. 

“You were in my store for twenty minutes and you got a water.” He scoffed, ringing up the drink and taking the money. “Open your jacket.”

“Dude, look… I didn’t fucking steal anything, just give me the damn water.” Michael argued, shaking his head. 

“Open your jacket or I’m calling the cops.” He held the water away from Michael, as if it was a trade and he had suspicions that Michael wasn’t going to play fair. The curly haired man sighed and unzipped his jacket, showing off that he hadn’t stolen the chips. He glanced over as he heard laughter coming from beside him belonging to the tattooed man. He looked like one of those edgy hipster dudes, with his handlebar mustache and all. Michael shot him a quirked eyebrow and he quieted down abruptly. 

“Want me to strip for you too?” Michael demanded towards the store clerk, pretending like he was going to unbutton his pants, laughing cruelly at the frantic shake of the asshole’s head. “Give me my fucking water.”

When he was handed his water bottle, Michael flipped him off and stalked out of the store, walking down the street a bit before taking a freshly-stolen candy bar from his back pocket. He unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite before unscrewing the cap on the water and taking a swig. He only took a sip really, he had to make that last him the whole day, if not two. He savored the rush of water on his rather dry throat, licking his lips to get the hydration on them as well. He leant against the brick wall of an alleyway before taking another bite of the candy bar and setting the water at his feet. It wasn’t the most nutritious, but it’d fill his stomach up a bit. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” The tattooed man from the store said, startling Michael, who jolted from the wall and took a defensive position, fists clenched at his sides. “Hey, I’m not gonna tattle, calm down.” 

Michael stared him down but didn’t relax his position, only giving him furrowed eyebrows and a near-snarl. Geoff, was briefly reminded of a feral dog, matted hair and growling as if to say “I will bite you right fucking now if you don’t give me a treat.” 

“Here.” Geoff offered, reaching into the plastic bag and pulling out a bag of chips, tossing them in Michael’s general direction. Michael watched them drop to the ground before kicking it aside. 

“Look, dude.-”

“Geoff.”

“Okay, look, Geoff. I appreciate the gesture, but I’m not a charity case or anything, I don’t need them.” Michael rolled his eyes, taking another bite of the chocolate bar. “I have a house.”

“So why do you look like you haven’t bathed in a week?” Geoff questioned, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

“I’m lazy.” Michael murmured, picking the bag off the ground and extending his arm to give it back, shaking it briefly when Geoff made no motion to take it.

“How old are you?” Geoff frowned, shaking his head at the bag of chips.

“Too young for you.” Michael snapped back, taking a step back defensively. Geoff raised his hands up immediately, taking a step back as well.

“Not what I meant. I swear. So, where are your parents?” Geoff had a moment of panic cross his face before he questioned him casually. Truth be told, Michael was about five seconds away from running off. 

“Home.” Michael clutched the bag of chips tighter in his hand, eyes trailing down across Geoff’s form warily.

“You’re out here alone?” Geoff murmured, the inflection acting more as a statement than a question. It wasn’t uncommon for boy’s his age to walk around by themselves, but he looked so lost that it made the man want to help, to grab him some food and a warm shower. The kid looked malnourished, and damaged, a bruise on his temple, busted knuckles, he looked like he’d had to fight for every moment he’d been alive. Geoff however, was thirty-two, and the risk of seeming anymore like a helping hand to the, likely underaged, boy was weighing warily on his mind. 

“I told you, I’m too young for you- I- look, I’m not- I don’t want to.” Michael flustered, shaking his head. He’d had this happen before, a guy had tried to be nice once, offered his home, offered food, a shower… he’d gone home with him and was promptly forced to his knees. 

“I don’t want anything, I’ll leave if I’m making you uncomfortable. I just wanted to offer some food, a ride home… this isn’t a great part of town.” Geoff tried once more, keeping his hands up and in the view of the boy so he’d know he wasn’t planning on doing anything. “An address to go to, if times get too rough.”

Michael shook his head, watching the man in front of him sigh, and that was it, the moment Geoff extended an arm, he grabbed the water bottle off the floor, dropped the candy bar, and took off past him, feet stomping on the ground as he shoved past a few people on the sidewalk. His ratty sneakers tore more each time his feet connected to pavement. He kept running until he couldn’t anymore, chest heaving as he slowed and greedily inhaled every ounce of air he could get. The exhaustion hit and he fell to his knees on the cement, busted knees hitting the ground hard. He let the chips slide out of his hand, instead reaching up to grab at his chest and massage the aching feeling. He set the water bottle on the ground, unscrewing it with one hand and dropping the cap to bring the liquid to his mouth, drinking it down, though a good portion escaped past his lips. 

He looked around nervously after he’d calmed down a bit, keeping an eye out for passing cars that could belong to the tattooed man, for any sign that he’d been followed. He’d learned only a few important things in his life, most time spent at school was used for a good nap, the teachers stopped caring rather quickly and by sixteen he’d stopped going altogether. He moved to get up when he saw a cop car, grabbing at the water bottle and grunting when he spilled it across the sidewalk. He stumbled a bit as he stood, almost drunkenly swaying as his vision blurred and rushed. He jumped at the sound of a voice coming from the rolled-down window of the black and white car. 

“Son, are you alright?” The police officer questioned, Michael couldn’t tell if the man’s eyes were suspicious or concerned.

“I’m fine, I tripped.” Michael shrugged, offering a smile and picking up the empty bottle and bag of chips.

“It’s late, you headed home?” The man questioned, tilting his head at Michael’s nod. 

“You got quite a bruise on your face there, you get in a fight?” He asked, watching Michael run a hand over the bruise and noted his busted knuckles, further proving his suspicions.

“No sir.” Michael tried, shaking his head. 

“How’d you get those then?” 

“I-, okay… yeah. I got in a fight with my friend. Nothing bad though, we walked it off…”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen, sir.”

“Let me drive you home.” The officer reached over towards the passenger door and opened it, motioning Michael over. He didn’t want to be suspicious, so he nodded, walked over and sat down, pulling the seat belt over a bruised shoulder. He hid the wince well, biting on his lip and placing a casual elbow on the side of the door.

“Yeah, okay.” Michael nodded, though inwardly he was throwing a fit, even as he rambled off his address he couldn’t help praying to the God’s that had long since stopped listening, begging them that his parents weren’t home. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he showed up at the door with a police officer, he could feel the slaps across his face and the punches to his gut already.

The cop’s name turned out to be Seb, not that Michael gave a shit, but apparently he’d seen the boy around a few time’s before and had been assuming the boy was homeless, and that he was glad he wasn’t, listening to Michael explain that they had their hot water cut off and it made showers uncomfortable. It wasn’t a lie, they had empty fridges and lack of heat, his parents rarely found work, and when they did it was promptly spent on booze and prostitutes. He left that bit out, of course. 

The ride to the house was too short for Michael’s comfort and when he saw his father’s rundown car, he’d cringed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, making sure to tell the Seb he didn’t have to walk him to the door, but the cop was relentless and Michael couldn’t just very well take off running from this interaction. They walked to the door of the dingy shit-hole, having just moved here a year ago from New Jersey, it was too pricy and his father’s friend offered to get him a job down in Texas. 

The door was locked, not to Michael’s surprise, so Seb knocked on the door and they were met with the sound of footsteps. Michael tried to hide himself in his jacket, looking at the ratty pairs of sneakers instead of the door opening.

“What did he do now?” His father’s gruff voice rang out and Michael peeked up to see his dark eyes squinted and angry, he could smell the alcohol from here and the stocky man’s attitude was clearly visible.

“Nothing that I saw, Mr.Jones. I simply saw him running, thought I’d give him a ride home. He looked pretty exhausted. Says he got in a fight though.” Seb offered with a smile, though he eyed the inside of the house as if his suspicions were already building up. 

“Come inside, Michael.” His father instructed, voice strict. Michael nodded and moved inside, letting his father’s hand guide him by the shoulder. “Thank you officer, I’ve been waiting for him to come inside for a while, his curfew was a few hours ago.”

“I figured as much. Well, work to do. Nice to meet you Michael.” Seb smiled and Michael forced out a polite one as well, though his mind was screaming of betrayal. The officer turned around as his father shut the door, turning on him in an instant and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Where have you been?” His father demanded, authoritative tone taking on a grit to it. 

“Out.” Michael offered simply, chancing a glance up at the stairs when he heard a sound and a scantily clad woman stood at the top, eyes curious, but Michael could see pain behind them. She had a mark on her face, and her neck was bruised and the teenager didn’t have to guess to know what happened. 

“Your mother has been worried sick.” His father offered, locking the door and making his way closer despite Michael taking a few steps back. Inwardly, he scoffed, his mother could care less. 

“Where is she?” Michael murmured quietly, feeling his heart beats speed up as his father advance.

“Out fucking someone like the whore she is.” Was his father’s only answer before Michael felt a punch connect to his gut, another slap across his face. 

He felt the familiar tears prick up at the corners of his eyes, the sound of a door closing, and the noise of him falling to his knees as his father fisted a hand in his hair and proceeded to kick his stomach. It wasn’t that Michael didn’t try to protect himself, his hands came up to try to block the punches, before they tried to get the hands out of his hair and perhaps if he had food in his stomach he would’ve been stronger than his father, but that’d never been the case. He felt his shoulder clunk against the wall of the house, bruising the already sore limb and causing him to cry out roughly, voice already hoarse by the time his father had even wrapped a hand around his throat.

“You little shit, you little fucking asshole. All you do is cause problems for me.” His father hissed, a rough slap meeting the side of Michael’s face, before a punch was sent to his mouth, lip busting as Michael’s own teeth tore through the skin and he sunk back against the wall, breathing heavy as he held onto his own body as if he could hold himself together that way. “A little bitch, you know your brother’s all had jobs by your age? What do you do besides suck men off at the park, huh?”

Michael tried to bite back the sobs, he really did, but they came out in a flurry and made his father laugh, a cold, cruel, harsh sound that made the teenager shiver. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got some business to attend to. Don’t interrupt me or I swear I’ll cut your tiny prick off.”

Michael curled his fingers into his hair and nodded, curling his knees up to his stomach as he heard his father’s footsteps clank up the stairs. He was familiar with the pain across his body, the broken sobs, the shaky breaths, he’d known it all his life and it only took him an hour to stop sobbing long enough to trudge up to his bedroom, fall on the lump of blankets he called a bed, and fall asleep.

 

________

 

Michael managed to find the shower the next day, stumbling into the bathroom of the thankfully quiet house. He didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t look like absolute shit as he looked at his reflection. He had bruises across a good portion of his face, and dried blood was caked on his lip and down across his chin. He slid his shirt over his head and winced at the bruises falling over his stomach, over top of scars and lighter bruises. 

The shower cured the dried blood and his matted hair was taken care of, but the cold icy feeling of the water did little for his bruises, only making him tense and pain to run through him. He didn’t stay in very long, changing into a ratty pair of clothes and shoes before making his way silently out of the house.

He walked lazily around the block for a few hours, occasionally stopping to sit on a bench and rest. He didn’t really have anything to do, except look for money on the ground and attempt to pick pocket as best he could. The only problem nowadays were that no one carried much loose money, and wallets were hard to take. Back in Jersey before his family moved him; he’d done much better, the crowds keeping a distraction, but this small town wasn’t as busy and therefore people often noticed him reaching into their back pockets, or purses. 

He was whistling quietly to himself while he walked, hands stuck in his pockets and shoulders hunched so much that it was most likely bad for his posture. He’d had this group of assholes following him for about fifteen minutes now, they weren’t close enough for him to be paranoid but he had moved down a few odd streets and they were still there, laughing and snickering behind him. He snuck a glance back, they looked around his age, definitely in High School, but they looked like they were bored and that was never a good mix; he had a good enough intuition to know that they were probably up to something. 

He slid his fingers across the butterfly knife in his pocket, turning into an alleyway and beginning to speed up a bit, this was exactly how he’d know if he was being paranoid or not. He’d had his fair share of fights out on the streets, assholes being greedy and assuming he had something worth taking, drugs or money or food. He never did, and often than not he’d beat the crap out of them for even trying. There were exceptions of course, if he was already too roughed up by his father, or if they were bigger than him. 

“Hey asshole!” One of the kids called at him, jogging forward to move in front of Michael. “You got anything good on you?” 

“No.” Michael grumbled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Nothing, sorry.”

“No cigs?” Another asked, already starting to move into a circle around him. The rest formed into guard every exit Michael might possibly take. 

“A lighter? Pot, pills?” 

“Nah.” Michael shrugged, squinting his eyes at them.

“You lying?” The words were much less a question and more like a warning, it didn’t matter Michael wouldn’t have given them shit even if he’d had it.

“No, fuck off.” Michael spoke calmly though he rested his fingers on the handle of his knife, fully prepared to fuck them up.

“Alright, we’ll see for ourselves then. Grab the little fag.” A guy snapped his fingers and Michael’s arms were grabbed roughly, fingers digging into skin just before Michael slammed away with more force than they would’ve expected. He wasn’t lanky or anything, thin from lack of malnutrition and naturally on the shorter side, sure; but not lacking in ferocity. He slammed his fist back to shove it straight at one of the boy’s faces. 

He moved forward when the guy stumbled back, using the advantage to jump on top of him and force him to the ground, retracting his hand to slam it back against the guy’s face. The blood landed on his fist and slid down the boy’s chin. 

The guy’s behind him were panicked, open mouths as a few of them darted forward to try to pull the raging jersey-accented boy off their friend. Michael was hardly deterred, punching a few more times before sliding the butterfly knife out of his pocket, flicking it open, and pointing it at the men who were trying to pry him off. They stopped immediately, faces fear-struck and one even took off running. 

Michael could hear the sobs of the boy below him, the panicked breathing and sharp hiccups that no doubt were due to pain. At first he’d tried fighting him back, but Michael’s knees were now resting sharply on his arms, holding him down as he dragged the knife across the man’s chest in one fluid motion.

He was seeing red, anger and frustration pouring out in wicked ways as he sliced along the skin, ignoring the screams and pleads from the guys behind him. He stopped finally, when the world cleared up and the blood was dancing across the mauled boy’s shirt. He flicked his knife closed, moving it into his pocket before sliding his hand in the boy’s pocket and pulling out a small bag of weed, his wallet and a lighter. He took the money out of it, pocketing the rest of the shit and standing up. 

“Empty your wallets, dickheads.” Michael demanded, kicking the guy on the ground harshly when they hesitated. “Any of you got a pipe?”

One of the guy’s huffed and pulled out a pipe, along with the money from his wallet. The others followed suit and Michael pocketed it all with a smile and a wink.

“Thanks boys!” He called, turning around on his heel and walking away from the group.

He smiled at the heaviness of his pockets as he walked away, no doubt to treat himself to some mcdonalds tonight.


	2. Must Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I'm so happy you guys like the story!(: 
> 
> This one's a bit shorter, but ah well.

Michael spent the next night lying behind a convenience store, a little too close to the trash bin for him to be content, but he was full from eating the Mcdonalds and the store across the street seemed like a perfect place to sleep for the night. His body hurt still, but he could ignore it by massaging the bruises or whistling to himself. He wished he had a game or something to keep himself entertained, a DS like he used to, but it’d been stolen away long ago and it would be idiotic to carry it in his pocket while he slept outside. 

The men he’d beaten up had had quite the amount when it was all piled together, and he hadn't skimped at Mcdonalds, too worried the money would be gone before it even lasted a day. He pillowed the hood of his hoodie up under his head, using it as the best pillow he could manage on the painful concrete. He was almost asleep though, blocking out the light from the signs and lamp posts. 

He startled from his half-asleep drowse when the first drop of wetness hit his face, flinching as he felt another just below his eye. /Fucking great/ he thought, pulling the hood further over his head and hiding him from the light drizzle. Hopefully that would be it, just a few drops, or a soft rain, and then it’d be done. 

Five minutes later and he was so wrong it wasn’t even funny. He had stood up, shivering and freezing as the rain poured down on his hoodie, over across his face. He walked for a while, hoping the powerful droplets would die down soon; they didn’t and after only thirty minutes he decided to just take cover in a thrift store. He was drenched, his pants soaked through and his chest felt cold even underneath the hoodie and t-shirt. He checked his wallet, counted the amount of money he had and began to search through the aisles for something dry and warm, and hopefully something out of the century he was in and not something his grandfather would wear. 

Once he bought the few worn items, he asked the lady at the register if he could change in the dressing room. She quirked an eyebrow at him and Michael tried not to grow flustered under the embarrassment. He got her to agree and he was quick to change, tossing the clothing in a trash can on his way out of the run-down store.

It had stopped raining, thankfully, and Michael tried to shake the wetness from his hair, scrubbing his fingers up in it as he walked down the sidewalk. 

 

It took Michael three days to run into Geoff again, freshly-bought clothes already dirtied up, and he was desperately needing a shower. He honestly had been on his way home in search of something to eat, he’d ran out of money on the second day and his stomach had easily been growling for twenty four hours now. He’d also been struggling with a cold since the night it’d rained, coughing and sneezing repeatedly for hours on end and no way to get any medicine, he’d had to suffer. 

Geoff was about to get into his car when he spotted the barely familiar mop of curls, he’d always told Burnie he was dumb for talking to homeless people, either give them money or walk away, but now here he was and he couldn’t get the young boy out of his mind. He looked worse than he did the day he’d stolen from the convenience store, his eyes were puffy and watery, nose red. His clothes were just as dirty, but different, and his face had splotches of caked on mud. He struggled with how to talk to him, he hadn’t even gotten a name from the boy the first time, he really couldn’t just walk up to him and start talking could he? 

“Hey!” Geoff called, causing Michael to look up; eyes wide at first, before they relaxed and he gave the man a confused look. Geoff wasn’t even sure he recognized him.

“Oh...hey man.” Michael nodded, offering a small wave, but otherwise making no move to stop walking. He remembered the man instantly, the handle bar mustache, lack-of-effort clothes, tattoos. He was hard to forget. He wasn’t exactly happy to see him though, still somewhat sure the older guy was just trying to get in his pants. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you the other day, buddy…” Geoff tried, running up a bit to catch up with the boy. 

“Yeah, well… stalking me isn’t really doing you any favors, dude.” Michael offered back, sliding his hand more securely around the knife in his pocket. 

“I wasn’t, promise. I was heading over to the diner over there to grab some breakfast.” Geoff explained, running a hand along the back of his neck nervously. 

“Must be nice.” Michael snickered, rolling his eyes.

“What?” 

“Eating every meal, it must be nice.” Michael replied immediately. 

“You don’t then, I take it?” Geoff questioned, as he took in the man’s appearance closer-up, he had a few scratches down his cheek and the freckles were barely noticeable over how splotchy his skin was. 

“Not really.” Michael laughed, shaking his head at Geoff for even thinking that. “Look at me dude, you can do better. Fuck off.”

“I’m- I.. I don’t know what you mean by that..” Geoff furrowed his brows, stopping in front of the boy so he was forced to meet his eyes and stop walking.

“Alright, go ahead. What’re you gonna offer me, a shower, dinner? A night in your bed? Money? What do you want in return? A bj, handy, all the way? Tell me buddy, knives or no knives? Ropes, or no ropes? The options are goddamn endless!” Michael spread his hands out, huffing after at how dense this guy was. How long did it take to get a fucking hint?

“I didn-” Geoff started.

“No, by all means! Tell me how much you can do for me, how good you can make me feel!” He glared at Geoff and for the first time, the man looked intimidated. He stepped closer, pressing their chests nearly together, looking up at the older man through squinted eyes. “How long before you hit me? How long before you stop giving me money and kick me out? I’m not interested, cocksucker.”

“I- kid, buddy listen- I have four boyfriends at home… Not to mention, you’re not even eighteen. I’m really- completely not that type of person.” Geoff paused, eyeing the boy to see if it’d all sunk in yet, the boy’s face flushed crimson almost immediately and Geoff hesitated before continuing. “I really have been just trying to help you out, you looked like you could use it.”

“Oh…” Michael muttered, embarrassed now that he’d been proven wrong. “I’m sorry- I just thought-..”

“No, no it’s okay… has that happened to you before? Guys try to pick you up from the streets?” Geoff gaped, eyes widening a bit. It wasn’t exactly shocking, but it was still painful to hear.

“I’m not gonna go into details, I don’t even know your first name dude- but yeah.. it’s happened.” Michael glanced down at his shoes, and then to Geoff’s blue vans, and then back to his ratty sneakers. 

“Geoff Ramsey. With a G, because I’m not a dick.” Geoff grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Michael Jones.” Michael murmured, letting Geoff shake his hand. 

“Do you maybe want to go to breakfast with me?” 

“I don’t have any money, but enjoy man.”

“I got it, c’mon, I’d like the company.” Geoff smiled and bumped shoulders with the kid, already walking in the direction of the small diner. Michael couldn’t help grinning at the ground, only taking a second before jogging to catch up with him. 

_______________________

 

“Yeah, order whatever you want.” Geoff confirmed when Michael hesitated again, shaking his head no when Michael suggested that he was just gonna get some eggs.   
“I- okay…” Michael murmured, pulling the collar of his shirt up over his nose to sneeze before continuing to look along the menu. There were so many options, and Michael had a hard time understanding that four items were still one plate of food. Eventually he’d settled on three pancakes, sausage, and eggs. He sipped at the orange juice in front of him, watching Geoff sip his coffee. The man had barely looked over his menu, but Michael supposed he just went here a lot.

After the waitress took their order, Geoff focused on getting to know Michael and in return be an open book to the most likely nervous kid. After all; if the stuff that he said happened had really happened, he definitely didn’t want to so much as startle him.

“So, you’re how young? Sixteen?” Geoff guessed, passing Michael a napkin when he started sniffling and coughing. Michael took it, wiping at his nose briefly before shaking his head.

“Seventeen, I’ll be eighteen in a few months.” Michael shrugged, tapping his fingers along the table lazily. “How old are you?”

“Old as dicks, thirty-four.” Geoff chuckled, running a hand over the back of his neck and up into his hair.

“What about your boyfriends?” Michael questioned. “You said you have four? How?” 

“Uh, Jack’s thirty-two, Ryan’s twenty-nine, Gavin’s twenty-five, and Ray’s twenty-two.” Geoff smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m polyamorous. It started with me and Jack, then Gav, then Ray, and then Ryan. Just sort of happened, y’know?”

“Not really, but sure.” Michael made a face, he’d never even been in one relationship. How did you maintain more than one person? Not than anyone would want to date him anyway.

“So you’re seventeen then… still in school?” Geoff smiled at the waitress as she set the food down in front of them, chuckling softly at Michael’s wide eyed expression; proceeding to drown the pancakes in the syrup beside him.

“No… not really.” Michael shook his head, taking a bite of one of the sausages and proceeding to stuff his face full of the delicious food. He was hungrier than he remembered, and he finally had all this stuff on his plate; he wasn’t going to waste it. “I don’t really think it matters now, I’ve missed so many days anyway.”

“I get it, School’s bullshit.. but- not to preach- don’t you want to get into college? Get a job?” Geoff took another swig of the coffee. 

“I just want to survive, man.” Michael murmured around a mouthful of food.

“It doesn’t bother your parents that you don’t go?” Geoff used his knife to cut the omelette he’d ordered. He watched Michael’s eyes avoid his own, watched him swallow around the food and shake his head.

“No, they don’t really give a fuck.. as long as I stay out of the house most of the time.” Michael shrugged.

The silence settled over them as they both focused on eating, until Geoff broke the minute long silence like there’d never been a pause in it to begin with. 

“So, you just, what? Go home to sleep?” Geoff furrowed his brows at the boy, who looked like he’d much prefer to be having any other conversation.

“Sometimes.” Michael nodded, shoveling more pancakes into his mouth before taking a swig of the juice.

“Where do you sleep if you don’t sleep at home?” Geoff frowned.

“Outside, alleyways…” 

“Seriously?” Geoff leant forward, eyes already growing more concerned.

“I don’t like going home, so yeah..” Michael bit at his lip, trying to distract himself with the mostly consumed food.

“They don’t hurt you, do they?” Geoff said softly, almost whispering to keep Michael from worrying about people overhearing. The silence from the boy was all Geoff needed, but after a few seconds the curly-haired man spoke back up.

“Dad does… yeah.” He coughed a few times into his elbow. “Please don’t tell anyone- I only have a few more months before I can leave, and I’d rather not spend any time in a shelter.”

“Of course…” Geoff nodded, before pulling a pen from his pocket and grabbing a napkin; jotting down an address as well as his phone number. “Just in case, we have a spare bedroom.”

Michael took the paper with a soft smile, pocketing it and nodding. “Thanks…”

“Seriously, man, don’t hesitate, okay?” Geoff reaffirmed, watching Michael through slightly-hesitant eyes.

“Yeah, I won’t- thanks again.” Michael grinned, pushing his empty plate away and sitting back with a groan. “Thanks for breakfast as well. I wish I could give you some money or something.. but uh-”

“Don’t. It’s fine, I wanted the company, remember?” Geoff smiled back at him, taking the check from the waitress and paying it. 

He let Michael walk him back to his car, the boy basically just spewing thanks on the way, though Geoff couldn’t exactly blame him- it was probably pretty strange that a man was offering him breakfast and a place to stay for nothing in return. 

He chuckled when Michael extended his arm again, offering another firm shake, but Geoff just pulled him in for a hug. Michael grit his teeth but accepted the affection, grinning politely as they pulled back. “Thanks again.”

“No problem, see ya’ Michael.”

“Bye Geoff.” 

_______________

 

Michael spent the next week outside, trying to get enough money to buy cold medicine while still trying to maintain enough water and food to keep him alive. He even considered giving a truck driver a blow job at one point at the promise of forty bucks. He didn’t, instead managing to pocket a person’s wallet and get around twenty dollars. It was enough for him to buy a bottle of cold medicine, and a few meals spaced out but by the time Friday came he was broke and hungry.

He slid his hands across his head, scratching at his scalp and taking a deep breath. He had to brace himself to returning home and snatching some food from the Fridge, along with some cash from his mother’s drawer. Then he’d be good to go. He briefly thought about going to the address Geoff had given him, but he really didn’t want to be a bother. No matter how much Geoff said anytime, at the end of the day he’d still be a guest and he didn’t even know the man’s boyfriends, who knew what could happen to him. 

He walked down the sidewalk, heading through alleys and dingy streets until he reached the dingy little house. Michael took a deep breath, checking his pocket for the weed he hadn’t had a chance to smoke, and the two cents he had in his pocket, along with a lighter. Once he was sure once more, that he was entirely out of money, he walked up the steps and into the house, preparing for an immediate punch to the face.

The house was dead silent, and he stepped forward suspiciously, shutting the door behind him quietly. He felt raw panic hit his gut as he looked over the drug items scattered around, assuming his mother had OD’d, he jogged up the stairs, running towards the room that belonged to his parents, slamming it open and glancing across the bed. Nothing, he waited to feel relief, instead checking the closets and the rest of the house. When he was sure she wasn’t here, he sighed, grabbing at his head and rubbing his temples. 

He walked back down the steps, towards the kitchen, opens the fridge. He slid the beer out of the case, grabs some tortellini shit and a pot. After he’d cooked it and ate it, he made sure to wash his plate and keep the house as spotless as possible. He didn’t want them to know he’d even been here, he wanted to sneak off in the morning and act as if he’d never even shown up. That was his plan, at least. That way he’d be completely okay, with no fresh bruises, or broken bones.


	3. Lost And Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments<3 they help a lot.

Michael started awake, sitting straight up, his eyes wide with panic as the screams echoed up to his room. He sighed, falling back unto the shitty bed, rubbing his hands through his hair and over his face, scrubbing at the sleep under his eyes. He yawned, giving himself a few more seconds to get up the courage to sneak out. 

He changed shirts and grabbed a beanie, putting on his tennis shoes and opening the door quietly. He could hear them louder now, pin-pointing the argument, his mother needed a fix and his dad has used the money on beer. He snuck down the stairs, skipping over the fourth one from the top to avoid the creak. All he had to do was get down and out the door, he peered over the banister, seeing them in between the kitchen and the living room, his mom was throwing dishes at his father, the smashing loud in his ear as his dad yelled about her being a crazy bitch. 

He stepped off the last step and walked steadily to the door, hand reaching forward to grab the knob.

“Michael!” His mother yelled, loud and shrill in his ears as he startled and turned back to look, he saw his dad wind his arm back and chuck the bottle of beer he was holding, launching it him. 

Michael raised his arm up over his head, feeling the glass shatter into his arm, some pieces sticking, but most of them fell to the floor. It didn’t take him long to react, slamming open the door and shutting it behind him harshly. He took off at a light jog, cradling his arm in his other hand, once he got a good distance from the house he sat down in an alleyway and used the bottom of his shirt to pull out the glass. He gritted his teeth as he did it, watching the blood pool across his arm. It didn’t look deep enough to need stitches, but he could probably use some bandages.

He’d forgotten to grab his hoodie in his panic, and now he had nothing to wrap it up with. Eventually he sighed, slipping his shirt over his head and wrapping his arm up in it, the blood soaking through quickly as he stood up. He didn’t like the way his scars looked, they looked rough and painful and each of them were laced with a memory of weakness. He needed to get somewhere with help though, he needed bandages and to wash it out, his mind only landed on the folded napkin in his pants. He took it out, re-reading the address before making his way to where it was. He took backroads and alleyways, passing druggies and homeless guys, both of which were no help to him. “No man, I’m literally bleeding, I don’t want to buy shit.” 

He was nervous by the time he got to the house, it was nice, not huge, but bigger than Michael’s and prettier too, well kept. It looked like something out of a magazine, and Michael hesitated going on the sidewalk near it because of the blood trickling around his hand that was keeping the shirt closed around the bleeding limb. He was worried Geoff had changed his mind, that he’d only been trying to be nice, that the offer didn’t actually stand. Didn’t he say he had boyfriends? What would they think about this? Would they be mad?

He took a breath, shaking his head and walking up the stairs. He had to get help, so he swallowed his pride and his nerves and knocked on the door lightly. It was early, maybe too early, maybe they weren’t home? Maybe Geoff wasn’t? 

Michael suddenly felt embarrassed by both his lack of a shirt and by the blood pooling over unto the porch. He heard footsteps, and swore he could hear his own heart beating in time with them. When the door open he was met with a lanky looking guy in a polo shirt and plaid shorts, hair styled to a messy perfection. He seemed just as shocked as Michael did, not that he could blame him, it wasn’t every day you saw a shirtless person bleeding all over your porch.

“Is-uh, is Geoff.. here?” Michael swallowed, trying not to make notice of the breaks in his voice. 

“Yeah, he’s…” Gavin turned around, “Geoff!” 

Michael watched Geoff’s form walk out from the kitchen, eyes widening as he practically jogged forward, shoving Gavin out of the way to usher him inside. 

“Oh my God, Michael… what happened? C’mere, let’s get you to the bathroom.” Geoff talked fast, guiding Michael by his shoulders. 

“Who is he?” Gavin prompted, walking alongside them and opening the bathroom door. 

“I-” Michael faltered, letting Geoff pull his arm under the sink so that he’d stop dribbling blood across the hardwood floors.

“It’s okay. Gavin, go get Jack and ask him to clean up the blood before it stains, please.” Geoff gave him a look, before turning his attention back to Michael’s arm.

He slowly peeled the bloodied shirt from the wound, making sure to be careful around the bits it was stuck to. He tossed the shirt over in the laundry basket near the door. His arm looked pretty shredded, and even Michael was having a hard time looking at it. He watched Geoff grab a washcloth and move back, turning the water on and using the cloth to scoop some over the broken skin.

“Was it your dad?” Geoff murmured softly, crouching down to grab the first aid kit from under the sink before standing back up and searching through it. 

“Ye-yeah, I’m sorry. I don’t want to bother you guys, I just… I didn’t know where else to go.” Michael said, wincing when he tried to put his arm under the cold water. He pulled it back immediately, flinching a bit when Geoff grabbed his waist. 

Geoff’s hands were quick to retract, holding them up so Michael could see them. He patted the counter, watching Michael struggle to pull himself up with only his feet and one arm. Geoff gripped his hips to lift him up, letting go the moment he was settled on the counter. He would’ve stared longer at the scars, had his mind not been preoccupied with setting a towel across the man’s lap and starting to wrap his arm up in the gauze.

Michael felt nervous and uncomfortable as he stared down at his arm, watching Geoff wrap gently and only hissing every few seconds. He glanced up at Gavin in the doorway, he assumed he was one of Geoff’s boyfriends, but he looked younger than he expected, more European. 

“So, who are you?” Gavin prodded, leaning against the door frame as Geoff pulled off some tape.

“Michael.” He spoke softly, and Geoff was a bit taken aback by the tone, he’d always been so prepared for a fight, so ready to confront. Maybe it was because he wasn’t in his element, he wasn’t walking along the streets, he was in someone’s home.

“I gathered that much, thanks. I mean, why are you here and not like at the hospital?” Gavin’s eyes scanned over his clad chest. “You look like you could use something more than just gauze.”

Michael bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t want to mention the napkin, he didn’t want to out Geoff and get him in trouble.

“I told him he could come here when he needed to, and he needed to.” Geoff explained, shooting Gavin a look as he taped Michael’s arm.

“Hey.” Jack spoke as he peered in the doorway, eyes looking at Michael first.

“Jack, this is Michael.” Geoff introduced, pulling away from the boy and offering a hand to help him jump off the counter. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jack smiled and outstretched his hand, Michael hesitated for only a second before taking the bearded man’s hand. His handshake was firm, but his smile was genuine or as far as Michael could tell it was. Once his hand was released, he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover up the scars and bruises.

The rest tried politely not to stare and after a few seconds of awkward silence Geoff spoke up.

“You can borrow one of my shirts.” He said, lightly touching Michael’s shoulder as he moved past him and shoved Gavin out of the door frame playfully. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Jack offered, following Gavin out of the bathroom door, turning around in the hallway to wait for Michael’s reply.

“Uh, that’s okay. I don’t.. think I’m gonna stay here long.” Michael shrugged, following them out the door and into the living room.

“Alright, well, make yourself at home.” Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders lazily, beaming when Gavin let his head fall unto the bearded man’s shoulder.

Michael looked away awkwardly, messing with the gauze on his arm to distract himself. 

“So, how do you know Geoff?” Gavin prompted, pushing away from Jack to sit down on the coffee table in front of Michael. The brit had to admit he was a bit suspicious.

“I- he, we met at a Gas Station, he bought me chips.” Michael shrugged, avoiding any direct eye contact. He could see Jack walk to the kitchen in his peripheral. 

“Oh. How long have you known him?” Gavin grinned and moved to sit down on the couch, taking a calmer approach now that he didn’t suspect Michael. He didn’t think the guy had it in him to cheat, he looked like a nervous fucker.

Jack walked back in with two beers, handing one to Gavin and tilting the other one to Michael in a silent offer. Michael didn’t hesitate to reach for the alcohol, taking a swig immediately. 

“A few days, not long.” Michael muttered, taking this time to glance around the house, the entertainment system was what his attention was drawn to first, consoles galore and the tv was extravagant. 

He felt the bottle leave his hand and he glanced up to see Geoff tossing a shirt in his lap. 

“I was drin-” Michael started.

“He’s underage.” Geoff shot back, setting the beer on the other side of the coffee table. He glanced over at Jack, the man’s eyes locking with his and Geoff knew from the look alone he’d probably have to have a conversation with him. He’d figured it’d happen, Jack was assuming he was bringing in another boyfriend, it’d happened that way with Ray, he’d found him on a thread on the internet, started talking to him, and brought him down to Texas to meet the rest of the boy’s. But Michael wasn’t like that, Geoff hadn’t talked to Michael because he thought he was cute, he needed help. That was it.

“How old are you?” Gavin asked, watching Michael slide the shirt over his head and through his arms.

“Seventeen, I’m almost eighteen though.” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the chair. “I’ve had beer before, I’ve had more even- shots and shit.”

“Yeah, we all know, but that doesn’t mean it’s happening in my house.” Geoff said, keeping his tone soft. 

Michael stood up, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck and trying to avoid the embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks from having all their attention on him. 

“Thanks for uh, the shirt- and… the bandages.” He tried, edging himself towards the door and ignoring Geoff’s slightly concerned eyes. “I really need to ...get home.”

“You’re going home?” Geoff frowned, standing up as well, keeping his distance though.

“I was… yeah..” Michael swallowed nervously, this was it, this was when Geoff did something that made him regret ever considering he was good. 

“What happened to your arm, Michael?” Geoff stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to appear less threatening.

“I was..I fell.” Michael stumbled over his words, letting his back move closer to the door. Gavin and Jack exchanged glances and Geoff watched Michael’s eyes flick between all three of them.

“You’re sure you don’t want to stay for dinner? I’m making pasta.” Geoff offered, smiling lazily at him.

“What?” Michael wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten on the topic of dinner.

“Dinner? You know… food you eat… last meal of the day?” Geoff chuckled. 

“I know what dinner is.” Michael rolled his eyes, “I guess- I guess I could stay- I don’t want to impose though…”

“Believe me, you won’t.” Geoff grinned, moving towards the kitchen. “Want a soda? Gavin’ll set up the video games.”

“Yeah… sure.” Michael slid back down unto a chair, biting his lip as Gavin handed him a controller. He had a friend when he was really young, before he moved from New Jersey who’d had consoles and occasionally he still walked into a gamestop just for the memories, this could be fun. Hell, didn’t he deserve a little fun?


	4. The Wrong Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love and support! <3
> 
> Also, sorry it's so short uhm.. writing is difficult and i wanted to get something out for you guys.

Playing video games with them had been fun, once he’d gotten the run down of how to play he held his own. Turns out, Gavin was pretty cool, despite being loud and obnoxious, but he wasn’t intimidating and Michael liked that. He tried not to pay too much attention when Geoff and Jack stopped watching to cuddle, arms wrapped around each other tightly. He hadn’t even seen his parents ever act like that, or his dad’s girlfriends. 

He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

Geoff ditched them to make dinner, and soon Michael heard the sounds of pots and pans clattering, it was odd to hear the sounds, something so horribly domestic but he didn’t really mind. He was starved. 

It was thirty minutes later when the door opened and two more guys walked in, both startling Michael as much as it seemed he’d startled them. They looked a bit more intimidating than Jack and Gavin, despite their curious smiles, he swallowed nervously, dropping his eyes to the floor awkwardly.

“Hey.” Ryan greeted, offering a small wave and walking over to Gavin to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Hey guys.” Geoff poked his head out from the kitchen, sending them a grin. “This is Michael.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ryan.” Ryan extended his hand towards Michael, who took it with a lazy expression.

“Hey, I’m Ray.” Ray smiled before looking towards the TV. “What’re you guys playing?”

“Jus’ halo, don’t ask him to play.” Gavin informed Michael with a smile. “He’s too good, we’ll never win.”

“It’s not my fault you suck.” Ray joked, sliding unto the couch next to Gavin and causing the brit to move closer to Michael who was suddenly feeling more and more cramped. 

It was like he was watching tv, like he was observing other people’s lives and but with no real impact, it made him nervous and ancy. He knew he didn’t belong here, it was blatantly obvious, Geoff was nice and all to allow him to stay for dinner, to let him hang out with his boyfriends. But at the end of the day, he was still on the streets and they were successful. They came from two different sides, two different ages, and Michael was not okay with being here. Jack and Ryan were whispering in soft tones, in front of the kitchen doorway, and Gavin and Ray were laughing as they fought over the controller.

He felt his heartbeat start racing as his eyes scanning over everyone, he was entirely too vulnerable, sitting here in one of Geoff’s shirts with bandages along his body and a soda they’d brought him resting on a coffee table that looked homemade. His hands grew sweaty and he bounced his leg nervously, he needed an excuse to escape, an excuse to just fuck dinner and leave. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Geoff called from the kitchen, before peaking his head out at the men, eyes locking with Michael’s. 

Gavin and Ray jumped up, but Geoff put a hand up and shook his head at them. “Guests first.”

Michael flustered as their attention turned to him and he stood up awkwardly, a soft cough making it’s way from his throat as he avoided their eyes. He swallowed, and Geoff grew concerned instantly. It was like there were two different Michael’s, this sweet polite soft man in front of him was nothing like the outspoken teenage asshole on the street.

“Thanks..” Michael bit out, making his way over to the kitchen, flinching when Geoff patted him on the back when he walked through the door, and sighing when the man’s hand retreated instantly.

After they were all seated and Michael had recovered from the awkward introduction to dinner, he dug in, trying to follow their examples of neatness, he placed a napkin on his lap like Ryan and twirled his fork in the pasta like Jack, but he’d mostly failed and still managed to eat faster than the rest, scarfing it down like it was the last meal.

Geoff had only expected as much, having already been out to eat with the man but the other’s were trying to act as if nothing abnormal was happening.

“If only you fuckers enjoyed my cooking as much as Michael.” Geoff joked easily, grinning over at them, and frowning when Michael blushed and put down his fork.

“Your cookings top, Geoff, but it’s not /that/ great.” Gavin offered, snickering.

“Sorry… It’s really good, Geoff.” Michael murmured politely. “But- I, really have to get home…”

“Just stay man, we’ll watch a movie or something.” Geoff grinned, waving him off and motioning to eat more. “You’re hungry, I know.”

“I need sleep at some point-” Michael tried, already moving to stand up.

“Where are you gonna sleep? We have a perfectly good guest room.” Geoff smiled. “Or the couch, if you’d rather.”

“I- that’s too much, Geoff. It’s nice and all, but..” Michael frowned over at him, running a hand through his curls and taking a shaky breath. He really didn’t want to sleep outside tonight, but sleeping in a house with five other dudes felt a little too intrusive.

“C’mon, we’ll have a game night, it’ll be fun! Have you ever played left 4 dead?” Gavin chimed in, smiling brightly over at him.

“Don’t force him here, if he doesn’t want to be. I can drive you home.” Ryan suggested, frowning over at the group.

“No!” Michael gasped as his own voice rattled his ears, startling the men and himself. “I mean, it’s okay, I’ll walk.”

“Fine, at least stay for dessert though. I’m making ice cream sundaes.” Geoff enticed him back again with the promise of sweets, and well Michael was only human.

“Alright…” He sighed, letting Gavin and Ray lead him back towards the video games. “For a few hours, that’s it.” Michael muttered back at Geoff. 

“Sure, Michael.” 

________

Geoff set to making the sundaes, a small smile on his face as Jack and Ryan sat on the barstools in front of the countertop.

“Why do you want him to stay so bad?” Ryan questioned, reaching over to take a gummy bear from the packet.

“He’s so young, Geoff- you can’t possibly have a crush, he’s not even eighteen.” Jack added with a sigh.

“He’s seventeen?!” Ryan whispered harshly, eyes locking on Geoff’s. “Jesus, you just take kid’s away from their parents often? Don’t tell me you’re a secret cradle robber, I mean, Ray was young but he wasn’t /that/ young.”

“I don’t have a crush. He’s got no where to go, guys. You saw the scars, Jack. You know exactly where he got them.” Geoff grumbled out.

“What else do you know about him?” Ryan demanded, crossing his arms on the table.

“He lives mostly on the streets. I didn’t want him to sleep outside, it’s supposed to rain.” Geoff informed them, scrubbing a hand across his face.

“He lives in the streets? Jesus, Geoff, he could have a weapon or something. I’m all for getting him help, but buy the kid a hotel room, don’t just invite him in…” Ryan sighed, there were safer ways to go about this.

“He’s only seventeen, he’s not dangerous.” Geoff shook his head; though what Ryan said had made sense… It was probably dumb of him, but how was he supposed to turn the boy away now.

Ryan sighed, and grabbed the ice cream Geoff handed him, using the spoon to bring some to his mouth as Geoff called the boy’s back in.

Michael swore he’d never had half the things Geoff put on the sundaes, but fuck if they weren’t delicious and piled with sugary goodness. He loosened up a bit of the fresh energy, laughing and joking alongside them, watching as Ray chucked gummy bears at Gavin’s mouth. It reminded him of a fifties sitcom, especially if he focused on Geoff’s mustache and the way the silver spoon looked near it. 

His parents had always hated people who were gay, and he could clearly remember being seven on one of the rare trips to get clothes his father had taken him on, these men holding hands had walked in and his dad had shouted obscenities he hadn’t understood back then. Highschool had changed Michael of course, when he realized his dad wasn’t a hero and he wasn’t just being bad and deserving the punishments. That his dad was a first class abusive prick and didn’t deserve to be alive, but it still made him feel a bit awkward around the group. Though that probably had to do with just how generally nice they were being towards him. 

Michael wasn’t sure about his own sexuality, he’d never really bothered to think about it, to preoccupied with surviving and keeping himself fed. He knew he didn’t find women particularly hot, and men were somewhat better looking. He’d had that one guy date him, though it’d ended badly, he was pretty sure it made him bisexual at the very least. Either way, he simply didn’t have the time.

Michael swallowed nervously, pulling himself back to reality and scrubbing a hand across his face. Okay, so maybe it really was seriously time to go before he had a breakdown in front of these people he barely knew. He smiled and stood up.

“It’s been fun guys, thanks for the food, and the video games and stuff.” Michael murmured, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

“Nah, just stay, we’ll play video games.” Ray shrugged. “You’re better than Gavin, I need your help with these achievements.”

“No, I’ll-I’ll just go, thanks.” Michael nodded, god, these guys were pushy.

“Where?” Geoff frowned, grabbing the glasses from the table and setting them in the kitchen sink.

“Home, Geoff.” Michael huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You- Michael. I don’t want to see you get hurt. It’s dangerous and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I just let you go back to that.” Geoff explained calmly.

“I’m fine. I’m fucking fine.” Michael backed up a bit, meeting Geoff’s eyes with a strict gaze. “I don’t-I don’t need protection.”

“I know, you’re strong buddy, but I- we have a perfectly good couch. A bedroom if you want privacy.” Geoff tried, hesitantly.

“/Why/ are you doing this to me?! I don’t fucking need this, Geoff. I don’t need your goddamn pity.” Michael seethed, not daring to meet the surprised looks from everyone besides Geoff. 

“I’m trying to /help/.” Geoff growled back.

“You’re a fucking cunt! I don’t need you, I don’t fucki-”

“Hey, /kid/ listen.” Ryan stood up, face stony as he stared Michael down. 

“Ryan don’t-” Geoff tried.

“No, he can’t come into your house and bitch talk you, that’s not how being grown up works.” Ryan hissed. 

Michael was full on cowering, closing his eyes and preparing for the blows, he’d said too much- he’d been too rude, fuck this was why he wanted to leave. Now they were gonna hurt him and he wasn’t gonna have anywhere to go. 

“I’m sorry-I’m sorry-” Michael repeated, shaking his head and trying to keep his breathing under controller. He sunk to the floor in expectation for the punches, the kicks, he could already feel ribs cracking, Ryan looked /strong/. He curled up immediately, tucking himself into a protective position and waiting for the abuse. He expected contact, a sharp boot to his groin, a blow to the head, a kick to the gut, but he didn’t expect gentle fingers on his shoulders and soft silence echoing through the room until it was broken by Geoff’s voice. 

“Hey- hey it’s okay.” Geoff rubbed his shoulder a bit, sinking down unto his knees besides the huddled mass of boy. “No one’s going to hurt you, yeah? Ryan’s just protective. He won’t touch you.” 

Oh. Oh…. fucking /oh/. They weren’t, they weren’t gonna beat him up for insulting Geoff. He swallowed, and the humiliation surrounding him was ten times worse than just getting beat up. He chanced a glance up at the concerned eyes of the group, face flushing bright red. “I-oh… sorry.” He tried. 

“No, hey, no- you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I was acting like a cunt.” Geoff laughed easily, and Michael was happy to hear the sound echo around him as well. They weren’t mad either. Geoff moved to sit cross legged and tugged the smaller man closer. Michael let himself be embraced for no more than a few seconds before he was pulling away.

“Do you want to stay?”

“Yeah...yeah, I kind of do.”

“Video games it is!” Ray chimed, grabbing the bag of leftover gummy bears and running back towards the living room.


	5. Rough Out Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's some peeing stuff below, some heavy super intense bullying and humiliation for Michael. Definitely watersports and stuff Michael doesn't want to do. I didn't want to say it was non-con because it's not sexual, but it's wrong. I just wanted to warn you guys before you read, because it's decently bad.
> 
> Side note, I was inwardly debating whether or not to even add it, but it seemed like something those characters would do, so I figured I'd add it. 
> 
> Side side note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just got my drive back today and while I can't guarantee an update soon, I will guarantee that I will try my damndest to get another chapter out very soon. Thanks for all the love and support! Your kudos and comments mean so much to me.

By the end of the night, Michael was more thankful for Ray than any of the others. They were all nice, all of them, but Geoff knew too much about him and it made him uncomfortable. Jack and Ryan were cuddling on the smaller couch, but they were glancing over at him every few seconds, like they expected him to take out a gun and shoot up the group. Gavin was nice as well, but he wasn’t actively engaging him anymore, the initial bubbly attitude had fallen into a much more relaxed personality, and he was silently scrolling through his phone.

Ray kept him engaged without being pushy, occasionally showing him the tricks and tips to the game they were playing, a co-op mission in Halo. He’d playfully cheer and high-five Michael every time they beat a mission, laughing easily to the jokes Michael made and adding to them. He hadn’t even noticed the time when the guys started to book out, Ryan walking over to where Gavin was curled up, eyes closed and breathing steady, phone held lightly in his hand and picked the man up in his arms with a soft grunt.

“Night.” He addressed to the group, smiling at the soft sounds of the goodbyes echoing through his ears.

“‘Ey, thanks Rye.” Gavin murmured sleepily, yawn falling from his throat. “G’night.” 

Geoff kicked playfully at Ryan’s ass as he passed, smirk on his face when the other man rolled his eyes at him. Michael shifted uncomfortably, focusing instead on the game. 

“I’ll be in there as soon as I finish this email.” Jack mused, typing away at the laptop hurriedly.

And he did a few minutes later, closing the laptop and standing up with a yawn, stretching his arms up over his head and scratching a hand through his beard. “You got work in the morning, Geoff?”

“Yeah.” Geoff nodded, watching Ray pause the game and stand up with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’ve got work too, so I should probably sleep. Thanks for playing with me, Michael. Geoff can take over, but he sucks so you’ll probably have to save his ass.” Ray chuckled, tossing the controller to Geoff and following Jack out of the living room. “Night!”

“You can go to bed…” Michael offered Geoff with a shrug. 

“Nah.” Geoff grinned, unpausing the game. “Let’s beat this bitch.”

Geoff didn’t even notice when two hours later the left side of the screen stopped moving, the only thing that led him to believe Michael was asleep was the way the boy had fallen on his shoulder. Geoff giggled quietly to himself as Michael stirred slightly, blinking awake a bit, he slid out from under the boy, letting him fall back on the couch and shushing him when he started to talk. 

“You’re exhausted, sleep.” Geoff instructed gently, watching the boy’s eyes fall closed before he moved to grab a pillow and a blanket from their closet. He tripped on the end table beside the couch as he walked back over and lifted Michael’s head to press the pillow under him before draping the blanket across his body. “There you are, kid.” 

He yawned as he made his way back to his bedroom, pulling off his pants and shirt before curling up against Gavin’s back, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s neck and closing his eyes with the painful knowledge that he had to get up in four hours.

__________

Michael wakes up to the curious sounds of footsteps and noises in the kitchen, sounds of doors shutting and showers running, a few spikes of laughter quieted down abruptly and the sound of cups clattering to the floor. He braves opening his eyes after a few moments, sitting up with a yawn and looking around, spotting Gavin who smiles. “Goodmorning.” His hair is damp and he’s taking sips from a mug, coffee no doubt.

“Morning…” Michael mumbled back, rubbing at his eyes. No one pays him much attention, occasionally saying good morning as they pass or smiling at him, but otherwise it’s so normal that it makes Michael feel sick. He’s never seen this, casual conversation with toast being made and coffee served, rushing around to get ready for their jobs. Ryan’s more casual, sweats and a t-shirt on and making soft conversation to Geoff who was nodding and looking like he’d just woken up besides being fully dressed in grey slacks and a patterned long sleeve button down that he couldn’t make out. 

Again, he feels uncomfortably at home and it settles straight down into his core. Every sensory of his being was screaming at him to run, and after a few more minutes of making sure no one noticed, he made sure he was decent and had everything he needed and slipped out the door without anyone any the wiser.

The sun is hot on his skin and he tries to think of something to do, anywhere to go that’ll get his mind off the painful realization that he’ll never have what he just witnessed. He couldn’t imagine having one person that loved him, and they had four. He was terribly jealous and saddened by it, the ache sending shocks to his heart and making him angrier. He walked blocks, using his steps to vent out his feelings.

It worked and a way’s away he found a good place to sit down and make himself look sad enough that people might toss some money his way. He used a plastic cup he found on the ground, slumping down and leaning his head back against the wall behind him. It wasn’t hard to look pitiful, and he had a good few dollars in change by the time the store owner came to kick him away. 

He made his way over to the Mcdonald's, it wasn’t good for you, but it was cheap. He splurged and got himself a soda as well as a burger and fries. He aimlessly watched people and stayed in the restaurant for as long as he could without looking like a weirdo. He made his way out of the building and down a few more blocks. 

The thoughts of Geoff, and the rest of the guys burrowed their way into his brain, and he was wandering if they were worried, or if they were relaxing… maybe they were playing more video games. It didn’t matter, he wouldn’t go back, he couldn’t go back to that, he wasn’t their boyfriend and he certainly wasn’t welcome. Even if he longed for the touches and cuddles they gave each other so freely, he was too young and they were too mature and it just made him want to cry.

He was about to go break into someone’s house, just to distract himself when he remembered the pipe and pot he’d picked up a while ago. That was as good of a distraction as any. He walked a few more blocks till he found a nice little alleyway, walking in and sitting down against the wall. He could do some drugs, sleep here and be just fine. 

He filled up the pipe, lit it and sat back, enjoying the smooth ride of the smoke. The high was nearly-immediate and he sighed in contentment as the rush ran over him. It was nice, and he hadn’t done it in forever, the shit was expensive and he was too focused on eating. He stayed awake for a while, just enjoying the feeling of it all, laying back on the cement and watching the sky. He fell asleep to the sounds of cars and loud women asking for money in return for favors. 

He was startled awake by what felt like water droplets on his shirt, it took him way too long for him to realize that.. that was definitely not water, and those men weren’t clouds. He was dazed still from the pot, so it couldn’t have been that soon after he fell asleep, but he gagged in his mouth at the realization that it was most certainly piss. 

“Hey, he’s waking up.” One of the guy’s laughed, and Michael was two seconds away from grabbing the guy’s dick in front of him, and fucking /breaking/ it, when a foot was slammed into his own dick. “Remember, us, buddy?”

“Quit, quit.” Michael growled out, body sluggish as he whimpered and grabbed his dick to try to fight off the pain.

“You’re out of it, huh?” The guy mused above him, reaching down to slap Michael on the face hard. “I bet the little fag is enjoying this.”

“Here, you guy’s go. I”m all out.” The one pissing muttered, zipping his pants back up with a cruel harsh laugh.

“N-no, fucking don’t.” Michael tried, moving to get back up, but a sharp knee to his stomach sent him back down. He nearly threw up when he felt the liquid hit him again, burrowing his face in his arms and trying not to cry like a goddamn baby. He couldn’t move, and everytime he did there was a smack placed on his ass. 

“Hah, he fucking reeks. Worthless little asshole… huh?” One of the guys snickered, zipping back up his pants and kicking Michael’s side for good measure. “One of you should put your dick in his mouth, see if he likes swallowing it.”

“I will bite off you fucking dick, I swear to God.” Michael warned. 

It took fifteen minutes for them all to get bored with him, luckily they’d taken his advice to not put their dicks anywhere near his mouth, but they had yanked down his pants a bit. Michael wanted to fucking kill over right then and there, all he could smell was urine and blood as he stood up on shaking feat. He was humiliated and disgusted, and he didn’t walk very far before he had to stop to vomit in a bush. He didn’t want to go home, his parents would see and it’d be so much worse…. 

He knew he only had one option, so he made the walk back to Geoff’s house on limping feat. He only got about halfway before he started crying, tears sliding down his cheeks and lip trembling with all the hurt and pain inside him. He hated this life, God he hated it, it wasn’t even remotely fair, sure his parents were bad enough, but this was just life mocking him at this point.

He took a breath before he knocked on Geoff’s door, silently wishing it was the man who opened it and not any of his other boyfriends. It seemed the world did cut him a bit of slack because five minutes later a very sleepy-eyed Geoff was opening the door with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Michael? Jesus, kid… It’s late.” The man murmured, looking the boy over with a frown, Michael’s eyes were wet and wide. He moved to hug him when the smell hit him and his nose wrinkled up in distaste.

“Can I use your shower?” Michael murmured, shivering slightly.

“Yeah-yeah, of course.” Geoff nodded, opening his door and letting Michael walk in. “You know where the bathroom is? You want extra clothes?” 

“Please..” Michael nodded, shoving his shoes off and walking towards the hall where the shower was located. He wasted no time in jumping in the shower, turning on the hot water and taking his clothes off, letting them fall unto the tile so that they weren’t reeking up Geoff’s bathroom. 

Geoff walked in a few moments later, a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt in his hands. He kept a hand over his eyes, setting the clothes on the counter. “Do you need extra soap?” He questioned loudly over the shower.

“Yeah…” Michael spoke softly, peaking out from behind the curtain at Geoff, blinking at the way the man was searching blindly under the cabinet for the soap. He handed Michael the bar before walking out of the bathroom and Michael sighed.

He scrubbed himself raw, using nearly half the bar of soap to make sure he smelled fresh and good. He washed his hair as well, four times before he was positive he didn’t reek anymore. He stepped out of the shower, drying off and rubbing at his watering eyes, sliding the gym shorts up his hips and the shirt over his head.

He walked back into the living room where Geoff was sitting on the couch watching TV. He motioned for Michael to come over and the boy didn’t even hesitate. “What happened, buddy?” Geoff murmured, opening his arms to embrace Michael in a hug, the boy looked so frail and young, it broke his heart.

“Just some guys.” Michael sobbed out, burrowing his face in Geoff’s neck and letting himself be pulled into the older man’s lap. 

“Was it bad..?” Geoff questioned, rubbing a hand along Michael’s back.

“Yea-yeah… really bad.” Michael nodded, clinging to Geoff like his life depended on it, and as far as he was concerned… it really did. Who else was gonna care about Michael Jones anyway?


	6. Don't Sweat It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've gotten such a nice response, you're all the absolute best and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Geoff wasn’t sure how long he sat there, Michael sobbing quietly into his shoulder while he rubbed the boy’s back. He didn’t want to pester Michael into telling him what had happened, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know… it could be a number of things, people were so cruel and even though he knew Michael was tough, he was still small and young. Really, he shouldn’t even be sitting here with this boy on his lap, even if Geoff wasn’t trying anything more than comforting him, he was still a child and Geoff barely knew him. That didn’t stop him from hugging the boy tight, and it definitely didn’t stop him from resting his chin on the top of Michael’s head.

Eventually Michael’s sobs died down, but he didn’t retreat, didn’t back away from Geoff, just clung to him harder, taking shaky breaths and bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. Geoff shifted a bit underneath him, his legs were starting to fall asleep. He glanced up when he heard the bedroom door open, looking over at the hallway as a sleepy faced Ryan emerged. The man looked confused and Geoff didn’t know how to explain it, so he just grimaced. 

When Michael took notice of the man, he clambered off Geoff’s lap, looking up at Ryan with nervous eyes. 

“It’s early…” Ryan mumbled, Geoff had work in the morning and Michael’s expression was leaving him to believe that something had happened between the two. He was unsure, of course, Geoff knew better than to fool around with a seventeen year old, and while that was only half of the potential issue, they weren’t in an open relationship with anyone but each other. So Geoff definitely didn’t have permission to mess about. 

“I know, listen-” Geoff started.

“I can go home.. Sorry, thanks for letting me use your shower… Geoff.” Michael mumbled, rubbing the last drops of tears from his eyes and standing up. 

“No, it’s okay Michael, stay.” Geoff offered, standing up as well with a stretch. “You can use the Guest Bedroom, c’mon.”

“I-... okay.” Michael sighed, he was exhausted and a bed did sound incredible. He didn’t even flinch when Geoff’s hands found his shoulders and walked him past Ryan and down the hall, opening the door to their left and leading him over to the bed. 

Michael yawned, eyes drooping sleepily as Geoff pulled back the covers and helped Michael into the bed, tugging the blanket back over him and rubbing a gentle hand through the boy’s curls. 

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Geoff murmured gently, watching Michael nod before close his eyes completely and curl into the bed. 

Geoff walked back out, eyeing Ryan who was frowning in his direction. He rubbed a hand over his face, work was going to be hell, especially if Ryan was about to yell and bitch at him for this. 

“Geoff, he’s not even eighteen.” Ryan muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides that, he’s dangerous. He lives out on the streets, even worse, he /survives/ on the streets.”

“What do you want me to do? He was sobbing on the front porch, Ryan. Crying his fucking eyes out because something bad happened.” Geoff hissed quietly, careful not to wake anyone else up. “I can’t just send him back out there.”

“I want you to protect the people you love and realize that he could have a knife, or a gun, or people after him, what if whatever hurt him showed up?” Ryan seethed back, shaking his head in disbelief. “We can’t keep letting him stay here.. Geoff. We could get in a lot of fucking trouble.”

“Fine. Then you be the one to go in there and tell him he has to leave.” Geoff grumbled, moving past Ryan to go make coffee.

Ryan huffed and made his way down the hall, fully prepared to kick the boy out, shoving open the door and frowning at the image. Michael was peacefully asleep, arms curled around himself and taking up barely a quarter of the bed, he moved another step, trying to get the courage to think rationally about this situation, but after a few moments he couldn’t. He couldn’t kick this child out on the streets.

When he walked back out to the kitchen, Geoff looked smug, sitting at the table and watching the coffee drip into the pot. “I can’t tell him no, either.” Geoff murmured as Ryan sat down and sighed, head resting in his hands.

“What do we do?” Ryan questioned, rubbing his hands across the back of his neck and leaning back in his chair. “Do we just, let him stay? Buy him clothes, feed him? That could get pricey, man.”

“I guess? We could try to help get him a job… keep him on his feet for a while? Send him off when he’s ready.” Geoff honestly didn’t know, he’d never been in a situation like this. “It’s not like we have to worry about his parents coming to get him or anything.”

“We don’t know anything about him, not really, that’s what worries me. He could steal from us, or do something worse. Y’know? He’s young, but that doesn’t really mean much.” Ryan shook his head, Michael seemed nice enough, but Ryan had known kids with tragic pasts when he was young and they never stayed nice for very long.

“We could get to know him? I’m not saying he won’t try something, there’s always the chance- I’m not naive. Still, there’s five of us and one of him.. and he just- he was hysterical, Ryan..” Geoff got up to get himself a cup of coffee. “I have to help him.”

“You’re not rescuing a puppy…” Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re right, I’m rescuing a feral cat.” Geoff agreed with a broad smirk. 

______________

 

Michael slid his hands along the walls, counting his steps and whispering quietly- this dream was like most, he had no control over himself, he’d just walk down a hall and talk to himself. The hall was forever changing, walls shaking or changing from subtle pink to dark brown, the doors would fling open but when he arrived they’d suddenly be closed. He called it his own personal hell now, a recurring dream that didn’t make any sense, it had no purpose. He wasn’t afraid in the dream, only melancholy; and while he supposed it should’ve been comforting, to not be afraid, he was used to that feeling, but the relaxed feeling never settled well.

He tiptoed across the carpeted floor, suspicious stains and mildew lining the walls, he wasn’t trying to reach the door at the far end of the hall. It was wide open and he could see inside, just a room with a bed and pleasant to look at. He was trying to reach the door to the left of that, open as well and he could see the light streaming in, but every step seemed to take him farther away.

He expected it when it happened, though it never failed to make his body jump and scream, suddenly the floor was whisked away and he was falling, flailing and yelling for help, when he looked up at where he’d fallen from, there were always people leaning over, people watching, hands sometimes extended as if to help, but most of the time they weren’t. He woke up with a yell before he hit the ground.

His eyes flew open and he jumped back as the door opened, managing to fall off the bed on his ass. He flinched in expectation for his father’s hits, the screaming, the punching, but there was only laughter and a soft smile.

“Holy shit, careful.” Ryan murmured gently, though he was smiling, he still had the same outfit on from before and Gavin was standing next to him laughing loudly. Ryan slapped him in the stomach, walking towards Michael. 

“Fucking, ow..” Michael grumbled, but he smiled at them, Gavin’s laughter was reasonable, he had just fallen off the bed like an idiot. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“It’s almost three, Michael..” Ryan shook his head, extending a hand for the boy to take. Michael did, hesitantly, letting Ryan pull him to his feet.

“Oh.” Michael muttered, had he really slept for that long? He hadn’t meant to, but the bed was so soft and he’d been exhausted. He took his hand back.

“So you’re back again, huh?” Gavin mused, running his hands through his hair to style it up. “Just bloody move in already.”

Michael was suddenly reminded of how angry Ryan had seemed last night, before Geoff made him sleep in the Guest Bedroom, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable under their gaze. He really was overstepping his welcome, crossing a line with Geoff… He’d hate himself too. “Thanks, for uh.. letting me stay. I’ll pay you guys back soon…”

“I didn’t mean-” Gavin started, shaking his head. “We almost always have someone here anyway, Burnie, or one of our relatives.. Joel sometimes.”

“Yeah, man. Stay as long as you need, alright?” Ryan offered with a smile. “It’s just me and Gav here today, but we were gonna go grab some late lunch. You should come with us, you can help me babysit the brit.”

Michael frowned, he could’ve sworn Ryan wasn’t this cheerful or friendly last night and he was sort of wary. He didn’t know when he’d been given the open invitation by the entire group to stay here, and it made him a little hopeful for the potential of something more than just somewhere to go when things got too rough. “I don’t really.. have any money?”

“Neither does Gavin.” Ryan laughed, walking back out of the room. “Geoff trashed your clothes, by the way. He didn’t want to wash them, so we owe you an outfit. After lunch we can run by a store or something.”

“You don’t have to do that.. honestly, I can just leave.” Michael tried to offer, glancing over at the bed with a grimace.

“Nah. C’mon, I’m hungry.” Ryan grinned back at him before walking out of the room. 

“Let’s go, boi.” Gavin beamed, following Ryan. 

“Boi?” Michael wondered aloud, furrowing his brow at Gavin. 

“Yeah, you and Ray. My boi’s. My lads.” Gavin snickered, reaching down to tug his converse over his feet. Michael followed suit with his dingier pair of off-brands. They were stolen, but they worked. “It’s nice to have another lad around, what with all these old blokes you’d think we were running a retirement home.”

“Michael, you can have Gavin’s lunch.” Ryan joked, running a hand through his hair. 

Gavin and Ryan broke off into chuckles and Michael couldn’t help joining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to discuss the story, tell me what you want to see, and whatnot. You can absolutely message my tumblr, that would totally make my day. http://madcowedgar.tumblr.com/


End file.
